The blood transfusion service of the Puget Sound Blood Center includes donor recruitment, blood processing, a crossmatching laboratory serving 32 hospitals and a regional distribution system. In addition, direct patient care for 135 hemophiliacs and extensive research and educational programs are the responsibility of this Blood Center. The services provided require systematic management, donor recruitment and laboratory skills which are integrated with the research projects. Research is primarily related to the procurement, storage and clinical use of the cellular components, basic research on the structure and function of coagulant protein and the immunohematology and genetics of blood constituents. In addition, an extensive research and service program on tissue compatibility is being developed with bone marrow transplantation as the primary focus.